The interest in wearable technology has grown considerably over the last decade. For example, augmented reality (AR) displays that may be worn by a user to present the user with a synthetic image overlaying a direct view of the environment. In addition, wearable virtual reality (VR) displays present a virtual image to provide the user with a virtual environment. Many companies are attempting to transfer AR and VR technology from its early military applications to more widely available consumer electronics.